Late night fright
by ganel1
Summary: Japan walks in his room to find America and England. Just think of it from there. Light Yaoi. a touch of Ameripan but this supposed to be a.. rape scenario of UKUS.. not USUK 8D ..I seriously think I failed at this story though


_**(I sooo wanted to make Japan talk in Engrish... but I didn't even understand what he was saying... so I didn't =3)**_

_**Uhh… This is the first one I've ever wrote… and I think this is the best out of all of them that I am writing xD If I messed up at a part on here... I'm sorry… I'm just too lazy to really put much effort into this because I wrote this out of pure boredom at my grandparents house xD **_

_**Characters~**_

_America- Alfred F. Jones_

_Japan- Kiku Honda_

_China – Yao Wang_

_England- Arthur Kirkland - Iggy_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA- AXIS POWERS OR THE CHARACTERS!**_

…_**and no this is not historically correct… even though I kinda/sorta wish it was…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Its 4am in the morning and Japan is stumbling out of a room, terrified. He sees two moving shadows that didn't seem to notice him. The shadows stopped moving after Japan backed up into his brothers dish cabinet. Next thing he knows, he sees a very familiar form emerging from the darkness. It was America! For a moment, Japan was relieved, but then he was shocked to see that there was a red white and blue towel around his waist. His blonde hair was ruffled and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. But then Japan was trying to calm himself down, thinking that America's shower was messed up so he came to use his.

"O-o-oh... h-hi Alfred... w-why are you in a t-towel?" the shocked Japanese stuttered.

"What, this? Oh, I was just putting it on so I could see what the ruckus was, and surprisingly it was you… Anyway, why are you even here?" America said with a puzzled look.

"...this is my room..." said Japan "really, I should be asking w-why you are here..."

"OHHH... I'm soo sorry. I was only here to wait for you... and... Well…" said the American turning his head and trailing off.

All of a sudden the room had an awkward silence. Then after a while America trailed off, something at the bed moved. And it looked like it was moving towards the two males. Japan rubbed his eyes, thinking he was imagining it. But no, the shadow kept getting closer and closer.

"Hey Kiku, I'm sorry, I didn't know you lived here. That bloody Alfred is always over here so I thought this was where he lived." a familiar voice said.

Japan rubbed his eyes, trying to get a better picture of the shadowed figure. He couldn't believe it, it was England! But the bushy brow had his clothes on unlike America. Japan was looking at the two, focusing a little more on America. He didn't want to believe what he was thinking. America and Japan have been going out for the past month now, and this situation was just so awkward.

"...a-Arthur? Is that you? I c-can't see right... did what I think just happen? Why are you fully clothed and Alfred wearing a towel? how-" Japan said worriedly having America's hand quickly cover his mouth.

"Oh would you shut up you wanker! I'm leaving..." said England with an annoyed tone in his voice. He left slamming the door almost awakening china, who would not have been pleased.

"Alfred… what is going on? ...Why are you guys here? Why is HE in here? Why were you wait-"Japan said being cut off again by America, but this time it was by a kiss.

"Don't worry, the hero never lies…" Alfred said after a long pause.

Japan kept thinking about what America meant by that. America dropped down to his knees to hug Japan tightly.

"The hero NEVER lies…" America repeated.

"Alfred… what's wrong?" Japan said with worry in his voice.

America just looked at Japan with glistening blue eyes. Then a tear soon rolled down his face.

"The hero… never… lies…" America repeated again, as he put his head in Japan's neck. Japan had no idea what was going on. He placed his hand on the American's back, as it started to sound like he was crying.

"Alfred…" Japan muttered, as America seemed to stop the waterworks.

"Kiku… you aint gotta worry about me. There are things that a hero has to do, and I've done that… and I aint really happy about it either…" America said, trailing off.

"Alfred… I don't understand… what do you mean by there are things you had to do? … You should know that you'll always be my hero." Japan said trying to kiss the emotional American.

"Oh would you guys go somewhere private, aru? There are some people who are trying to sleep at 4:30 in the morning! Why don't you go and bother your imaginary brother, aru!" China yelled out of pure crankiness from of the American's crying.

"For your information, Mathew IS my brother and he aint imaginary!" snapped America, still gripping on the small Japanese man.

"Onii-san… this is my room… so it's technically already private…" Japan stated, feeling uneasy.

"Hai, hai… just know when you mess with a bull you get the horns, aru." China muttered as he walked back in his room. China was wide awake now, so he just decided to listen to some weird English rap America gave him.

Japan looked at America who looked completely torn apart. America looked back at the raven hair, which seemed to be in a daze. 'He must really care about me… sitting there… not getting back up… starring at me… putting his hand on my back…' America thought with a slight shade of pink across his face. His thoughts kept getting worse as time went by, and he started crying again. Japan just kept wondering about what was wrong.

"Alfred, what happened with you and Arthur?" He asked directly.

"We had a bet that if I couldn't eat Iggy's food… then he would… and… Hero's don't lie… so I said it was terrible… so he won the bet… and he-"

"-ALFRED! Don't do reckless stuff like that!" Japan scolded America. 'I wonder what Arthur did to make Alfred cry… That's something real hard to do…' he thought.

America soon kissed Japan goodnight and left the room. Japan slightly knew the whole ordeal of what was happening. He wanted to talk to America about it just a bit longer, but America just looked like all he needed was some sleep. So Japan just went to his bed. He just tossed and turned, thinking of how America was crying. 'America…' he kept thinking. He soon got out of bed and walked over to his kitchen, making some soothing tea that America gave him a while back.

Meanwhile, England, who was waiting outside the door, grabbed America as soon as he exited the door. America lashed his head to the side and tried to pry himself from England.

"Iggy… Can I go home now… please…? I can't do anymore… I'm tired…" the American whined as England shoved him into a wall.

"Let's try again, you'll get to go home as soon as you tell me that my cooking is the best in the world" England said with a creepy smile.

"Your cooking is terrible; I'll never say that it's the best in the world." America said looking in the other direction.

"Ahh, but you just did, you just said it was." England said moving closer to America with a smirk.

"I didn't say it directly…"

"I'm just using selective hearing just like you do." England whispered, nearing his head closer to the Americans ear. "Anyway, I have a present for you…"

"You went to Hardy's and got me the thick-burger?" America blurted out, looking straight at England with huge glittery blue eyes and a huge open smile.

England just rolled his eyes, putting a finger over America's mouth and licked his ear. "Honestly… you drive me crazy" He smirked while pulling away.

"Well… that's my j-job… please… stop it…"

"How can I stop when I've already started?" England smirked again while slightly kissing America on the lips. "Now, are you going to stay still this time?"

America just gave him a face and looked in the opposite direction again. "No… I can't when you're doing stuff like this to me…" He muttered under his breath.

"Well well well. I guess I have to teach you then." England started to say with a Russia smile and loosening the knot on the towel.

"Please... Iggy... I'm in pain... Please stop... I need to go..." America whined as a light pink fell across his cheeks.

"Right, I've heard that before, you're staying here. You need your present now and that little small-fry Asian freak can't do anything like this." England said with yet another smirk and putting his hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Well, I should be thinking like him…" he muttered as he tried shoving England off.

"Why you little…" England said as he threw America onto the floor. "You need to learn to know your place, and not be bullied by people like me." England teased as he laid on top of America, kissing him.

"How can I learn my place when I'm on the floor?" America half-assedly snapped at England.

"Because it /is/ your place." He answered, smiling coldly.

"NO! I'M NO ONES BITCH!" America said, out of nowhere, punching England right square in the face. China heard a thud on the other side of his wall and wondered what it was. (It was Iggy being punched and getting a good 4 inches off the ground xD) He got up, and walked across the hallway and over to the front door and peeked out just a bit, and saw America with his fist still in the air, with a red face and legs spread open. He turned to the other side and saw England laying there, holding his face, and soon getting up. China was then starting to get scared of the situation so he ran into Japan's room, panting.

"K-k-KIKU! Y-you need to go outside and see what's going on, aru!"

"Why would I want to see anything if I'm trying to go to bed?"

"Because it looks like Arthur was trying to rape Alfred and Alfred just punched him in the face, aru! I don't think Arthur is going to stay on the ground for long, aru!"

"A-A-ALFRED? No wonder they were in here!" Japan said surprised-like, as he quickly threw on a kimono and ran for the front door. He ran over to America as soon as he saw him and kicked England who was on top of him, about to punch America back. England had even more 'fly time' when Kiku kicked him, and when he finally got to his feet, he dashed down the street.

"A-Alfred? Daijobudesu ka?" Japan stuttered as he knelt down to give the American a hand.

"I'm Alright. Thanks Kiku." America answered as he kissed Japan as soon as he got up.

"Alfred!" Japan muttered as his cheeks started burning. "Not in front of brother."

"Well, how about this for saving my life from that jerk?" America laughed, as he hugged Japan.

"Hai, this is alright." Japan said, as he hugged America back, with a smile.

"Well I guess that is kind of cute, aru" China said, tilting his head to the side as his brother and a blonde 'hero' were hugging in the middle of the night.

* * *

_**Okay, so, this is it.. I BADLY wanted to write more.. but I couldn't find any inspiration to do more… anyway I thought this was cute =3**_

**Please leave a review if you think I should do this same story, but longer for another pairing. =D**


End file.
